Fallen Before Grace
by Parasitic Eve
Summary: At 9 Tyson saw his mother die because of him. He doesn't know the reason why the men were after him but after all these years everything rushes back to him and the devil arms is all that catches him. Not unless Kai has a say in it though. TyKai Reposted
1. Default Chapter

Okay, so here it is…. I know, OH MY FUCKEN GOD SHE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! As if any one really cares. Well this was my first fic, but I thought it might need a little, re writing, I know I know not my best but hey, at least it's something. Any who…

**Parings:** Tyson/Kai

**Warnings:** uhh…. A death XD

**Disclaimer:** NOOOOOO! D: -dies- oO; I dun own ..;

* * *

Fallen from Grace

* * *

Chapter 1: Nanako

"_Mother! Please don't leave me!" a young teen with midnight blue hair yelled out. He ran as fast as he could to the woman in front of him. Her arms stretched out, her hands open to the boy running to her. A smile played on her lips as he look at her soon lovingly._

"_Mother, don't leave me again please! I'm sorry," tears sprang out from those deep stormy blue eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for you to de! I need you…." The young boy collapses to his knee's as his mother's image shattered and the mirror fell to the ground in ruins, but before the darkness swallowed him he screamed out._

** "MOTHER!"**

beep-beep-beep

Tyson Kinomiya shot out of bed, nearly falling off in his attempt to grab on to something. A small sigh escaped his lips as he reached over to turn off his alarm, his eyes drifting over his mother's picture. A small frown appeared on his face and he stroked the frame before pushing it face down. Running a hand through his midnight blue hair, Tyson laid back on to bed. Shutting his eye tightly at the sting pain that shot through his chest at the thought of his dream he mused to him self with a small growl of annoyance.

_Why must I remember all of this… I've moved on. It doesn't matter anymore, she's dead. I've come to terms with that… haven't I? It just hurts so much… oh mother…_

**Flash Back**  
A tall young woman ran down an empty ally way with her 9 year old boy wrapped up in her arms, her long blue hair flew behind her as a frighten look claimed her face at the sound of a gun shot. Looking down her eyes fearful look was taken over my a sadden expression as she watched her young child cry.  
"Shhhh, Tyson it'll be all right, stop crying all right love?"  
"M-m-mother why are th-they after me?" the child cried harder as he clung to his mother "are they g-going to take you a-away from me too?"

"Oh Tyson… " His mother whispered as her running slowed down, she wouldn't answer his question but only held him tighter, her own tears falling as her heart slowly broke. A sudden explosion from the building directly in front of them sent debris of rocks and dust to fly around the mother and her child. As the dust settled down the young woman eye harder and sneered at the old man in front of them.

"Keep away Natas!"

The aged man just smirked as he leered at the woman.

"Nanako give me Tyson." Nanako narrowed her eyes at him and took a small step back as she held on tighter to her son, who cried and covered his ears.   
"Nanako I won't ask again, give me Tyson now." The aged man scoffed at her and crossed his arms, his eye flashing dangerously at the woman. Nanako turned on her heels and nearly screamed in surprise as she found a young man standing a few feet away from her.

"Styph! How could you do this to us? After everything we've done for you!" the young boy in her arms started to squirm and the small hands loosened from his mother's shirt.

"Uncle Styph?" Tyson's red eyes widen with hope "Mommy Uncle Styph came to save us!" Styph looked away from Tyson as a pained expression flashed through his eyes at the young child.

"Tyson I'm not here to save you, I'm here to take you away." Styph looked up at the young child he had grown to love to find pure fear and hurt in the boys eyes.

"Styph please take Tyson way from Nanako"

Styph glanced over at Voltaire before pushing him self off the ground, sprinting to Nanako as he slashed down his blade. Nanako side step and brought her leg up and kneed him the stomach, send Styph to the ground. The knife flew out his hands as Nanako slammed her foot against his head with a harsh grunt.

She put Tyson down and pushed him to the entrance of the ally way, telling him to run away before it was too late. Though before Tyson could argue back Natas grabbed his mother by the neck and threw her against the stone cold wall. Tyson screamed out for his mother as his eyes widen in utter fear.  
"Tyson run!" Nanako screamed to her son as unsteadily pushed her self from the ground.  
"Oh but we want him to stay, Nanako" Styph said as he grabbed Tyson's hair before he could get away. Tyson scrunched his face in pain as his hair was twisted and pulled.  
"Don't ever touch my son!" Nanako screamed as he ran over to the startled man and grabed him back his throat, digging her nail over Styph's cheek before punching him. Styph screamed in pain as his grip on Tyson's hair was released. Cursing in his throat she pushed Nanako off of him, knocking Tyson over with his hand. Getting up with a growl Styph ran forward and with all his might started to kick the fallen woman in the back. Tyson screamed to let his mother go and ran over, kicking Styph in the crotch. He wailed as he fell to the ground, holding on to his groin. Tyson made his way over to his mother and shook her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" She struggled to get to her feet before falling down again as pain shot through her leg. Wincing in pain she pushed her self off the ground, ignoring the urge to scream.

"Styph hurry up and restrain her, I'm losing my patience" Natas said as he watched their skirmish. Nanako was standing now and was about to turn around when a pair of arms wrapped around her exposed neck. She screamed out and reached up. Styph screamed in pain as Nanako dug her finger in to Styph's left eye, letting go of her. He staggered back as she fell forward on to her knees, gasping for air. Tyson helped his mother up but was knocked away as Styph kicked the 9 year old boy to the ground. Tyson couldn't move as he held on to his side. Styph grabbed Nanako by the back of her shirt as she tried to run to her fallen sun, twisting her arms behind her back and pressed the forgotten knife to her throat. Natas came forward and grabbed Tyson by the hair and dragged him to his mother, a smirked plastered on his face.

"Now Nanako say one last good bye to your son" Tyson was struggling against Natas's grip but failed and in that attempt was slapped across the face.

His mother's eyes soften as she made eye contact with her son. She smiled softly as he looked down at him with loving eyes, opening her arms as if to embrace him. Her mouth open and slowly worked out one last word.

"Fight"

Styph slit her throat. Blood burst and Tyson's eyes widened as most of the blood was slapped on to him. The young 9 year old boy cried out in a wail. There was a flash of light and Natas backed away from Tyson who was now on his knees holding his head as he screamed out louder. Natas heard Styph abrupt scream and then the flash was gone. Natas found his friend on the floor with blood pouring out of him. Over his body multiple deep long cuts could be seen. Natas looked back over at Tyson, his old eye widen with fear, backing away as Tyson stood up glowing a strange blue with a gust of wind spiraling around him angrily, destroying everything that entered it. With his head bent down he walked forward  
"K-keep away f-from m-me" Natas stuttered out as he tripped over lose rock and fell back on to his back. The 9 year old stopped and lifted his head. Tyson's eyes were completely black, save for the sparks of blue playing around in them. His mouth formed a large smirk over his face, making the 9 year old boy seem more of a devil then what he was. He reached out a hand when a scream was heard from the entrance of the ally way. Tyson's body fell to the ground and he gasped, his eyes turning back to normal. Scrambling on to his feet Tyson's head snapped around to look at the cowering man in front of him. In utterly confusion and with one last look at his mother he ran as voices where heard. He ran way from his mother's dead body, ran way from Styph, and ran way from Natas. Just ran away...

**End flash back**

Tyson choked on a sob as he let the tears fall down him face. He hated him self for not being able to save his mother, hated him self for all the pain he caused his family, for running away and never looking back. He just couldn't stand it anymore, all the guilt that was eating at his heart. He knew, no matter how much he didn't want it to be true. It was truly his fault. He couldn't do anything, he didn't even know why they were after him. Slowly the tears subsided and all that was left was a broken boy. Time passed and, the now 17 year old Tyson was beyond tears. He lay there not making a single sound. His once lively stormy blue eyes where now cold and dead. Images of his dead mother were flashing before his eyes. Never blinking as he lay there wishing he was the one dead and under the ground rotting.

_Mother….._

It has been 8 years since that faithful day and it still ripped Tyson's heart. Nothing was going to change.

**End chapter**

so what do you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Wished I didn't even bother re writing this?

-Dark


	2. Voices and Shadows

Errrm…. Sorry? =D –runs and hides under a rock- Oh and what is with the uploading! My indents doesn't seem to be working on this thing. It's making me sad! :( it doesn't look like what I want it to be.

-sighs- Oh well

**Disclaimer:** Please refer to chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 2: Voices and Shadows**

**

* * *

**

_ The snow flew around them as they moved to the sound of the wind. Their bodies intertwined together in a sensual dance; their movements fluid and sinful. Their hair flew about as the pair glided across the forest floor, never once pausing. A quiet mummer echoed around the clearing as the pair began to quicken their pace. Almost groaning in an effort to keep up with each other's steps, the two broke apart and fell to the floor. Sweat dripping and their bodies shaking the two tried to catch their breath. Their large, pale green eyes were shut tightly as they bit down harshly on their bottom lips; a flash of fang popping out in to view. The crowd around them drew closer, their eyes locked on the figures before them. They rose once more, moaning in pain as they got to their feet. Again, they danced, tears rolling down their cheeks as the wind grew silent. The snow fell dead to the earth and what little light they had was gone. Sounds of harsh words and scornful whispers hung heavy in the air as the crowd soon parted, leaving only foot prints in the snow to show any sign of their presence. The only sound left was the sound of dancing feet and painful whimpers. They were alone, in the shadow of the forest, once more.  
_

**Tyson?**

_They clung to each other as they danced._

**Tyson!**

_Bloody footprints stained the snow as they moved together in the desperate dance of life_

**TYSON!!!**

Falling off his bed Tyson groaned and rubbed his bruised head. Looking up he stared in to deep chocolate eyes. Confused, Tyson got up and fixed his hair. He hated dreaming about things he couldn't understand. He hated having nightmares about things he didn't want to face. Glancing at the picture frame that was still faced down Tyson sighed. He hated falling sleep.

"Tyson are you even listening to me??" Tyson grazed the picture frame with the tip of his finger as he walked past Hillary. Forcing a grin on his face Tyson looked back at Hillary.

"If I listen to you anymore my ears might bleed." With that Tyson ran off away from the fuming girl. Hillary screamed as she ran after the dark haired boy.

"Get back here Tyson!!"

Tyson's smile faded as he slowed down to a slow walk. Taking a step out in to the morning sun Tyson walked in to the open garden. Stopping in front of a large tree he pressed an open palm against it.

_Why is it so hard with out you?_

An image of his beautiful mother and his young self floated in to his mind. Brilliant smiles played on their lips and laughter echoed through the air. Hand in hand the two danced around the large tree in happiness. Closing his eyes and shutting a mental door he pushed the image away. Turning around Tyson pressed his back against the tree and sat down, trying to collect himself and prepare for the day ahead. The team was meeting today. They haven't seen each other for a long while. After the last Championships they all went their separate ways. He's kept in touch with all of them including Kai, surprisingly. It was easy to sound happy and cheerful on paper but to see them face to face again was a different story.

_Of course I've done it before but it's different now. It's getting harder. It hurts so much…_

"Oh there you are Tyson! Hillary has been looking everywhere for you." Opening his eyes Tyson glanced up in to soft kind eyes. A tired smile graced his lips.

"Hey Chief," getting up slowly Tyson dusted dirt off his pants. "I probably should get ready before you leave to the airport eh?" Kenny nodded giving Tyson a smile back. As Tyson walked back to his room Kenny sighed. He knew something was wrong but Tyson always avoided talk about it. When ever Kenny asked him about it Tyson would just give him the goofy smile and crack a joke or two.

Running his hands through his hair he heard a low growl behind him. Turning around Kenny saw nothing but the lonesome tree. A dark shadow started to cloak the garden as he stood there alone. Looking around Kenny heard that same low, vicious growl behind him when a sharp pain ran down his back. Screaming Kenny turned around to face what had hurt him but there was nobody. The air grew cold and the wind went still. Afraid, Kenny slowly started towards the house before an angry scream erupted around him, almost sucking the air away. Kenny broke out in a dead run to the house too afraid to look back but knew that cold eyes watched him flee.

Kenny slammed the door shut and gasped for breath. Still afraid too look back Kenny just stood their hunched over in pain. What ever had hurt him wasn't going to enter the house and he was more than happy to keep it that way. When he finally got the courage to look back he still saw nothing. No menacing eyes looking back at him, no shadows, nothing. Wincing Kenny grumbled to himself, wondering wither or not he should talk to Gramps about it. Hoping it was just an angry ally cat that found its way in to Tyson's garden Kenny called for Tyson.

"Oh god Kenny, what happen to you?!" Tyson ran over to his friend. Tyson pushed his freshly washed hair out of the way to examine Kenny's back. Getting his friend to remove his shirt Tyson went over to get the first aid kit.

"After you went back in something out their attacked me," Kenny yelped in pain as Tyson started cleaning up his wound. "I'm not sure what it was… it was probably a cat anyways they have pretty sharp claws." Tyson frowned. Those wounds looked familiar to him but he wasn't sure from where. It wasn't until Tyson finished cleaning Kenny up and started bandaging it up did Tyson realizes where he's seen wounds like this. It took everything out of him to not scream. Screaming faces flashed through his mind.

_Stop… _

"Ty?" Blinking Tyson realized he had mumbled that out loud. Forcing a laugh Tyson patted Kenny on the back.

"Ow! Tyson that hurt!" Kenny said as he winced.

"Woops sorry chief, you're all better now! Just stop challenging those ally cats in to fights eh?" Tyson joked as he got up. Kenny's eyebrow twitched before walking off, mumbling to himself.

Once Kenny was out of the room Tyson turned to the door leading to the garden. Looking outside Tyson couldn't find what could have attacked Kenny. Not sure if he should go out to check Tyson open the door. A wave of panic rose inside him and the smell of burnt flesh slammed his senses. His eyes began to water as the air grew heavy with the smell.

_What… what's going on?! _

His eyes began to blur and he unknowingly took a step forward. Forcing his arms to move Tyson slammed the door closed. The smell of burnt flesh disappeared and the air around him felt normal again as if nothing has happen. Covering his mouth Tyson ran for the bathroom.

_Mother… it's happening again… make it stop please…_

After emptying his stomach Tyson sat on his bathroom floor and cried.

**Flashback**

Screams echoed around the park as kids started to fall to the ground. 10 year old Tyson stood in the middle of all of them. His eyes wide with fear Tyson started crying and screaming.

"S-Stop Hur-rting them!" He whimpered as the kids cried out for their mothers and fathers. A young girl and two young boys crawled towards him. He had been playing with them earlier. They had joined him in the sandbox with great smiles on their faces, hoping to make a new friend. They weren't smiling now. Their hands reached out to Tyson, their new friend, and screamed for him to save them. Tyson shut his eyes. Though no matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut he couldn't take away the image of their melting skin and their blacken bones.

"STOP!!" He fell to his knees and yelled as loud as he could for someone, anyone to stop it all. In his state of pain and fear Tyson fell to the ground. The smell of burnt flesh blanketed him, almost suffocating him. The screams of the children stopped and all that was left was the sound of a little boy crying for his mother.

**End flash back**

Tyson gasp and tried to stand up on shaking legs. Everything was too much. He took a weak step forward. Everything hurt. He fell to his knees. Everything was wrong. He pushed himself up again. Everything was wrong. He pushed himself in to the hallway and collapsed against the wall. Wrapping his arms around himself Tyson whimpered.

In his fogged mind he heard a distant honk and someone calling out to him.

_M…Mother? _

Blinking a few times as his foggy mind focused on the voice he finally realized it was Hillary's. Quickly glancing at the clock Tyson shot up and ran to the door, hastily getting his jacket over his dark blue t-shirt. Taking one last glance at the garden Tyson headed towards the front door.

"You take forever Tyson! Come on we're going to be late! Kai will kill us!" Hillary complained as Tyson got in to the back seat. Kenny looked back and gave him a quick smile before starting the car.

"Off to the air port!" Tyson screamed with a large grin. As he screamed those words he could feel an uneasiness taking over him. Giving the house a quick glance over his shoulder Tyson thought he saw a shadow pass over the house. Frowning Tyson took another look at the house but there was nothing. It looked like the same welcoming home Tyson grew up in. Finally turning his dark blue eyes off the house Tyson smiled a sad smile.

As the car drove out of view of the house a soft hum could be heard. Dark shadows danced around the house and inside the rooms as the hum became singing. Only one room was left blanketed in complete darkness. It was in the room that the singing came from.

"Oh my beautiful boy… mama loves you… you know mama would never hurt you. My beautiful baby boy… you know mama loves you so very much… oh my beautiful baby boy…" the singing became a low hush, "My beautiful toy."

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Tada!! Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. Oh and if any of you have read my other stories, let me know which one you want updated after this one. I know it's a little short but I'm not really one for long chapters.

Lots of love!


End file.
